


Sakura Perfection

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gerita (if you squint :3), Love Confessions, POV First Person, POV N. Italy (for like two paragraphs :P), POV reader, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have fallen in love with the personification of Japan...but he's been ignoring me recently. I don't know what to do or why he's even acting like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya~ This is something that I've wanted to write for a long, long time (it's literally one of the first few ideas in my idea book :P) so I hope you all will enjoy! 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Japan~

I breathe a soft sigh as my mind flickers back to my best friend and fellow country. It took several years of us being friends before he felt willing to open up to me and now he’s the country that I’m closest to. It was breathless getting to see a new side of him that no one else got to see and I’ve always felt very honored that he would choose me to open up to. After that, most of our days were spent together drawing manga and watching anime together, he did introduce it to me after all. I would even go as far as to say that I’m in love with the man.

I bet you’re wondering who exactly this country is that I’ve trusted with my heart. His name is Honda Kiku, or as I’m allowed to call him Kiku-chan. The very personification of Japan, the man with silky black hair and soft, heart-melting brown eyes. I would do anything for him at a single glance or a soft flutter of those perfect eyelashes, but his looks are not what I fell for. Sure, he’s a very beautiful and handsome man, but his personality is even sweeter. The fact that he wants his friends to be happy even before himself and that he won’t invade anyone’s personal space, whatever that may be, makes him irresistible to me.

But lately...I haven’t seen him as much as I’m used to. He hasn’t returned any of my calls, texts, requests to hang out and I can’t help my worry. In the past, if he couldn’t talk to me for a while, he’d tell me and apologize profusely, as if it hurt him physically to disappoint me. He’d give me the exact reason that he was unable to spend time with me and I was always accepting, as I know that he doesn’t like hurting any of his friends and he saw that as hurting me.

But the thing that hurt the most...was I saw him in the park one day and I called out his name happily, unknowingly using a special tone of voice that I only use when talking to or about him. He glanced at me quickly, gave a nervous look, and scurried away, causing my heart to break slightly at the gesture. Does he no longer want to spend time with me? He’s never acted like this to me before and I logically know that there has to be a good reason for his behavior, but it still hurts…

I tuck myself into bed, sorrowed from the path where my thoughts have brought me. The soft cotton of my bedsheets is no longer bringing me as much comfort as they have in the past. I bury my face into my pillow, feeling and tasting the salty tears streaming down my face, dripping and pooling into the fabric of my pillow, though they’re quickly absorbed by the material. My body curls into a ball and I cry my heart out until there are no more tears left for me to cry. I fall asleep slowly with one thought in my mind, the thought and the hope that he might soon tell me why he’s been ignoring me for so long…

I wake up the next morning, feeling just as miserable as the night before. I get up and the sound of harps startles me before a slight smile appears on my face at the familiar ringtone. “Moshi moshi~” I reply, hearing a soft chuckle at the greeting.

“Herro, (Y/n)-san. I have something that I wourd rike to show you if you are not opposed.” His voice almost sounds nervous, which is something that I’m not used to…

“That sounds nice. I’ve missed seeing you…” I say and I can almost feel how awkward he feels.

“Right. Werr. I’rr pick you up in an hour and take you there. Aright?” I agree easily and he hangs up after saying goodbye.

I’m very confused about what he’s wanting to show me as well as why he sounded so nervous, but I guess I’ll find out in an hour’s time. The hour passes slowly with how impatient I am, but I eventually hear the soft, polite knocking that I’ve grown to associate with Japan. 

I head to the door and open it, smiling slightly at the sight of the man that I’ve fallen in love with. He takes a step back and I leave the house, locking the door and turning to him. He just smiles apologetically before holding up a blindfold, causing me to giggle. “Well, it is a secret, go ahead, Kiku-chan.” 

He nods and ties the blindfold around my eyes, leading me to some unknown location. After a bit, I smell something soft, floral, and familiar...We stop then and he takes the blindfold off, me looking around curiously. 

My eyes widen with delight when I realize that he took me to a sakura orchard and that it’s the perfect time for him to have done so. The petals are in full bloom and everything is absolutely beautiful~

I turn to look at him and I see an almost...awed look on his face. He walks to right in front of me and takes both of my hands in his, our eyes meeting and a blush spreading across my face.

“I am so sorry that I have been as crosed off as I have. It’s just...I didn’t know how to terr you…” He looks extremely nervous then and I raise a hand, stroking his cheek softly.

“Kiku-chan, you know you can tell me anything. Don’t be worried.” He nods and a wave of confidence makes him straighten a bit, him looking at me with - dare I hope it? - love?

“I just wanted to terr you that...Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu…” He blushes then and looks at me even more nervously, my eyes wide with recognition. 

Since I’ve seen enough anime and read enough manga, I know exactly what that phrase means, my heart beginning to feel like it’s going to leap from my chest. I cannot stop the smile of absolute happiness that appears on my face and I suddenly throw my arms around him, hearing him squeak slightly before he relaxes into the hug.

I lean into him and whisper, “I love you too, Kiku-chan…” I hear a soft almost-squeal come from him and he fully returns the hug. I look into his eyes and immediately get lost, both of us leaning forward unconsciously.

I melt completely when I feel my lips touch his and my eyes slip closed, allowing him to guide the kiss. He does and he keeps it sweet and soothing, my whole body becoming putty in his arms. I get a silly idea of how romantic this is with the sakura petals falling around us and this whole location~ Everything is perfect.

After what seems like too soon, we pull away, our eyes locking once again. We just sit up against one of the trees together, snuggling close to each other. I relax into him and we start talking, both of us wanting to catch up from the time we spent apart from each other. I can tell that he feels extremely guilty about him and I’m no longer upset, especially since I know that he only walled himself up due to nerves.

The rest of the day passes like a dream, both of us happy and in love. I’m ridiculously happy that he returns my feelings, my heart feeling as light as air.

~N. Italy’s POV~

I giggle softly as I clutch Germany’s hand, looking at Japan and (Y/n) snuggling so happily. Germany has a small smile on his face as well, both of us just so happy to see our fellow Axis members so content. I’ve always had the hope they would end up together like me and Luddy and it turns out that I’m right~

I start freaking out a bit, causing Luddy to just chuckle softly, pulling me away before I can go bother them. I start bouncing, just so completely happy with the way that everything is right now. It had made me so sad to see Japan and (Y/n) growing apart and I’m glad that it was only due to nerves and not to them actually growing apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! :3


End file.
